When One Person is Cursed
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: A short little one shot featuring Ghost and a curse happy trainer bent on revenge.


"Come on Cyrus you don't want to drag this out any further," A trainer told his opponent. A Lucario stood proud in front of the trainer while on the opposing side a Gothitelle was struggling to stand as its trainer, known as Cyrus, glared angrily. "Shut up! We can still win this! I'm not losing to you again!" He roared. "Your Gothitelle can't take much more of this. If you keep this up she'll have a faint status and be more prone to injury. You should just-," "SHUT UP! We can handle this! Right Gothitelle?" Gothitelle forced herself up and nodded. More trainers gathered around. They weren't expecting to see a battle aboard the broad ship, but it was welcomed nonetheless. "Let's get him Gothitelle! Use Psybeam!" "Counter with Aura Sphere Lucario," The attacks shot from their owners and clashed in the center of the room, brighting it up with flashes of light. The crowd awed as the struggle continued for a short while before Lucario's Aura Sphere drilled through the Psywave. Gothitelle jumped to the side, barely dodging the attack.

"Lucario, we have to end this now. Finish Gothitelle off now so she won't have to fight anymore." Lucario nodded and glared at Cyrus, awaiting a command from his trainer. "Lucario! ExtremeSpeed plan Omega!" Lucario stepped forward and disappeared. He appeared in front of Gothitelle and disappeared again, 'teleporting' himself all around her. Gothitelle then felt a force full slam into her back. She was flying as Lucario ricocheted her around. He appeared in front of her flight and crossed his arms, charging his aura into them. He then did a backhand Force Palm dead center of Gothitelle's chest. She was sent rolling across the ground and struggled to move. "Gothitelle get up! Now! We're not losing this!" Cyrus yelled at the injured pokemon. The bystanders whispered amongst themselves, talking down upon the abusive trainer. Some even yelling at him to stop but their cries were ignored. Gothitelle struggled to get up, her body obviously throbbing with pain. _You should stay down. You can't fight any more…_ Lucario told her. _I must… It is for my trainer. _Lucario held his head down in both pity and admiration. _Then I apologize for what I am about to do…_

"One more time Lucario. ExtremeSpeed plan Omega," The trainer told his pokemon yet again. Lucario nodded and dashed forward again. "Use Psychic to stop him!" Cyrus yelled. Gothitelle tried but was to tired to pin him down and he moved to fast. Lucario began his onslaught again and prepared for the final Force Palm backhand. He lunged his paw forward and his eyes widened as he felt a warm liquid cover his spike. Gothitelle flew farther back then the previous time and slammed through several kinds of furniture and slam into the wall with a sickening crunch sound. Her body fell to the ground lifelessly as everyone stared and a few ran to the pokemon to attempt a rescue. An old man ran to the poor psychic type. He checked her wrist and looked at her owner.

"There's a pulse. She's alive but u need to get her to Nurse Joy ASAP." Cyrus' eyes widened at the sight of his pokemon. He began to pick her up, his head held down in shame. "Cyrus, let Lucario take her. His ExtremeSpeed can get her there long before yo-" "Shut up," Cyrus said quietly. "I don't need your help!" Cyrus yelled as he sprinted towards Nurse Joy's floor."That guy…He should just learn…," The trainer said recalling his Lucario and silently walking off as the crowd dispersed.

To say Nurse Joy was furious would be a lie. She had rage seething from her very being. Her group of Chansey and Audino worked quickly to try and save the Gothitelle but the add Force Palm caused the wound to go deeper than it normally would. Cyrus waited impatiently, openly cursing and yelling at the innocent bystanders. After a short while, Nurse Joy followed with a single Chansey, both sporting grim faces. "I'm sorry…," She said softly. "We did all we could…," She said as an Audino slowly rolled out a stretcher with a white blanket covering it to the room Cyrus waited it. "No…No…WHY COULDN'T YOU DO MORE? IT WAS YOUR JOB TO SAVE HER SO WHY DIDN'T YOU?" "Sir we did all we could. You were warned not to battle extensively on this cruise because the Center didn't have as much equipment as our land-based counterparts," Joy said trying to calm down the enraged trainer. Joy left the pokemon with its trainer and returned to the back room to tend to the other pokemon. Cyrus moved back the covers and cried next his pokemon. "Don't worry girl. We'll enjoy the journey to Celestial Tower. One last trip…," He sobbed next to her. "One last trip…"

_Two days later…_

Cyrus had began his journey directly to the Celestial Tower after the boat reached shore. He didn't stop to eat, sleep, or even look for his dreaded opponent. His mind was in such a haze he didn't even notice the time pass by as he reached the tower. He went in and requested a grave. The keeper quietly nodded and assisted him in burying his pokemon. "I'm sorry for your lost," The man said placing a hand on Cyrus' shoulder and walking off. Cyrus sat in silence and placed his hand gently on Gothitelle's grave. "I'm so sorry Gothitelle….," He said silently. "It's all my fault…," He said a little louder. "He looked up at the gravestone and a tear fell to the cold stone floor. "If only…," He started. "If only HE wasn't born…," He said angrily. "If that good for nothing pain in neck had died long ago you wouldn't be in there, and it'll be us traveling with a full team, not him! That…that!" Cyrus said angrily, his once gently touch now a fierce death grip on the stone. "I could kill him…And I'll feel no remorse about it…," He said angrily. "This is all his fault…Completely his fault…"He whimpered. "Damn him to hell!" He screamed out causing the walls to echo his voice. "Haunter," A ghostly voice said from seemingly all around him. "Gastly," Another lighter voice called out. "W-who's there? Cyrus said looking around.

"Haunter,"

"Gastly,"

"Haunter,"

"Gastly,"

"Haunter,"

"Gastly,"

"Come out and show yourself!" Cyrus said standing up. Before his eyes, two purple pokemon slowly faded into sight. One was seemingly just a ball of smoke with eyes and a face-wide smile. The other seemed to be slightly more solid but still a bit gas-like. It had two floating hands that seemed to wonder around aimlessly, completely separated from its body. "What do you to want?" Cyrus said angrily at the pokemon. The two pokemon looked at each other and smiled even brighter. The floating hands grabbed the ball of gas and inched it towards the other's mouth, its giant tongue wrapping around it and pulling it and its hands inside. Cyrus' eyes widened as the pokemon's body vibrated before seeming to evaporate. The 'tail' of the pokemon growing more and two protrusions formed from its now extened chest, slowling growing into a praying mantis position. The pokemon seemed to be made of purple smoke surrounding complete darkness. It had grayish-white eyes in the shape of teardrops turned on their sides and a small, curved mouth, giving it a sneaky look to its face.

Cyrus stepped back, prepared to run or call out a pokemon if necessary. The pokemon lunged towards Cyrus and seemed to turn into pure smoke. It flew between his legs and slowly snaked its way up his sides. "Why…can't I move…," The smoke wrapped around his waist twice and under his arm. It circled his neck and slowly floated into his mouth. Cyrus' eyes rolled back in their sockets and he began gagging. The smoke exited his nose and seemed to expand all around his body. His eyes slowly began bleeding and drool began escaping his mouth. The pokeball that once belonged to Gothitelle fell of his belt and rolled on the floor. The smoke wrapped around the pokeball. It grew around and opened. The smoke turned red and was sucked into the pokeball. Cyrus gagged and coughed, clearling his lungs of the cursed fog and eyed the pokeball that just clicked in front of his eyes. His throat burned, his ears rang, his eyes blurred and stung like a Beedrill nest went off in his cornea. And a plan formed. A wide smile crossed his face as he picked up the pokeball and placed it on his belt.

"What was that sound? " A voice called out. Cyrus turned as an old lady walked up the stairs behind him. "Son, you must leave, I believe and evil spirit is among-" The smoke reached out from the still closed pokeball and slammed the poor old woman to the wall. It then tossed her over Cyrus' shoulder and retreated to the pokeball once again. Cyrus smiled more and began his descent down the stairs.

At the entrance of the tower, our humble trainer came by to pay his respects to the pokemon he mistakenly had his Lucario kill. He assumed Cyrus would have left by now which would avoid any conflict with him. As soon as he opened the door, he was looking the said trainer dead in the eye. Cyrus looked as if he had crawled down the stairs. His body looked drained and his eyes were dull. "We're having another battle…," He said blankly. "I'm not battling you again Cyrus. I would think you would be more humble after the last incident,"

"Your gona battle me…NOW!" Cyrus said, his voice seeming to leak venom. "Fine. If you want to be embarrassed again so bad. Let's get this over with," The trainer said reaching or his pokeball. "Not here," Cyrus said blankly. "Follow me," He said slowly walking forward. The trainer stepped out the way right as Cyrus would have ran right into him. He sighed heavily as he followed Cyrus.

_5 minutes later…_

"W-...Why would you wana battle here?" The trainer asked as he eyed the graves in the cemetery around them. "It's…quiet…," Cyrus responded quietly. "Choose your pokemon," He said with a little force. "Fine, remember you asked for this," The trainer said reaching for his pokeball. "Krookodile! I Choose you!" A large terracotta-colored crocodile-like pokemon emerged from the pokeball with gray-black stripes around its stomach, arms, tail, and snout. It roared and prepared for battle. "Go. Ghost," Cyrus said blankly simply rolling his pokeball on the ground. The mist seeped out of the closed pokeball and took form over it. The trainer's eyes widen as he took out his pokedex. _File not found. Pokemon unknown._ "What the heck is that thing…,"

"Ghost…use Curse…," Ghost's smile grew as its arms turned mostly ghastly and stretched towards Krookodile. "Krookodile! Use dig to evade it!" Krookodile turned its attention to the ground and it began clawing at the ground. It quickly submerged underground but Ghost's mist followed it under, pulling it out by its tail. "Kroooo! KRRRRROO!" Krookodile screamed as the fog wrapped around its body. The fog swirled down its throat as its eyes began to roll. "Krookodile!" Ghost dropped Krookodile as its body made a loud, lifelessly sound. Its mouth foaming a white bubble foam as its eyes bleed out. "OH MY GAWD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The trainer yelled running towards his pokemon. He tried to raise Krookodile's neck, but it sounded as if another bone cracked every time a slight movement was made. "Krookodile…," The trainer said as tears flowed to his eyes. "Choose your next pokemon,"

"My next pokemon? No way! You just killed my Krookodile!" The trainer withdrew Krookodile and began walking away. "I'm leaving! There's no way I'm battling that…thing!" The trainer said walking faster. "You cannot leave!" Cyrus yelled. "Oh yeah? And why not?" His question was answered as a barely visible purple force field blocked his path. "You can't run from a trainer battle," Cyrus smiled evilly. "Now…Your next pokemon…," Cyrus said. The trainer stood up slowly and reached for his pokemon. _Let's see…what is super effective against ghost…ghost… _"Go Chandelure!" A chandelier-like pokemon with purple flames appeared in front of the ghost. "Shadow Ball now!" The Chandelure shot a blob of dark energy at the ghost. The ghost stood still and the blob flew right through it, crashing into the background. "Use Curse," Again, Ghost's arms stretched towards Chandelure. "Chandelure! Dodge it!" Chandelure wasn't quick enough as the tendrils wrapped around the poor pokemon. Chandelure screeched out in agony as all of its flames extinguished and its eye markings flat lined. It fell to the ground and shattered like a vase on a concrete floor. The trainer's eyes widened as yet another one of his pokemon died before his eyes. "No…I'm not battling anymore…I just can't take it…," He said as his eyes watered more, fighting back tears. "That's fine…," Cyrus said smirking. "Ghost?" Ghost nodded as a single arm reached towards the trainer. It wrapped around his waist as his pokeball burst open. "Staraptor!" A big bird pokemon glared at the stubborn trainer it had personally had enough of smirking across the clearing.

"Curse," Cyrus said once again. "Staraptor! Don't let the smoke touch you!" Staraptor barrel rolled out of the way as the tendrils rocketed their way towards him. "Staraptor! Try blowing them away with gust!" Staraptor obeyed as it flapped its wings quickly, making a large gust of wind blow towards the ground. It did little to stop the tendrils as they wrapped around Staraptor and flew down his throat. The Staraptor screeched and flailed his wings trying to get away from the pain giving smog. Cyrus and Ghost laughed at the bird's pain as the trainer turned his head. Ghost once again let its prey fall lifelessly to the ground. Staraptor's wings were obviously broken as most of his feathers were gone. Its upper beak completely gone as its eyes bleed and it foamed a mystery substance from its mouth. Instantly, Ghost wrapped its smoke around another pokeball. A Beartic emerged as Ghost's smile widened.

"Curse!" Cyrus yelled happily. Before the trainer had a chance to give a warning command, the smoke was tangling up the Beartic. The Freezing pokemon roared loudly as Ghost tangled him up. His fur darkened and his eyes rolled like the others. Its ice beard melted and was quickly replaced by blood stained fur. Its eyes blackened as its life was also sucked from its body. Ghost tossed this body aside as it drug out its next victim. "Sne?" "Sneasel!" The small dark pokemon looked over to its trainer confusedly as Ghost eyed her greedily. "CURSE! CURSE IT!" Cyrus called out. "SNEASEL! COME TO ME!" The trainer called. Sneasel knew something horrible was happening and it knew it could find safety in its trainer's arms. The trainer gripped onto Sneasel and tried his best to cover most of her. "No! You can't have her! She's too young to go through this!" He yelled. One of ghost's tendrils wrapped around the trainer's neck and started pulling him away from his pokemon. The trainer now tasted a sample of what his pokemon felt. His throat constricted and blogged his lungs as his vision blurred. Regardless, he held tightly to his Sneasel who was also being pulled by a tendril. "No…," He choked out as he began losing his grip on the young pokemon. It let out a weak cry as it was yanked from it master and suffered the same fate as those before it. Ghost tossed her body to the said as it eyed the final pokeball on the trainer's belt. It forced the Lucario out of its ball and dropped the trainer. It awaited the trainer's command to take it out.

"Lu-cario! Don't let it touch you! Use Extremespeed to stay out of its reach!" The trainer choked out from his burning throat. Lucario nodded and waited for the attack to be sent. "Ghost! Curse it! Curse it!" Ghost's tendrils shot out from Lucario who disappeared from sight. He appeared behind Ghost and sent out a Dragon Pulse. Like the previous attack, it simply flew through it. More tendrils shot towards Lucario as he once again used Extremespeed to evade. "I'm tired of this! End it! CURSES!" Cyrus yelled. Dozens of tendrils shot out towards the ground and turned it black. As Lucario landed, small tendrils wrapped around his paws. "Lucario!" The trainer screamed as the darkness wrapped around his final pokemon and consumed him. "Oh look at that," Cyrus said as a dark fog came out of his mouth. "Your all out of usable pokemon," Ghost slowly wrapped his tendrils around the trainer's neck. "Prepare to black out," Cyrus said pulling at the skin under his eyes with a giant bleeding smile. "Nice knowing you Nxyen," Cyrus said as Ghost's mist slowly went into Nxyen's mouth. That unbearable burning pain scorched through his body and his eyes blurred. His lungs seared in pain as the last thing Nxyen heard was the sound of Cyrus laughing…

Meanwhile at the edge of town, an old lady was leading a group of policemen to the graveyard. She had seen this demon before and knew the horror that would be seen. As they entered the graveyard, everyone was surprised at the amount of blood in the area. The bodies of eleven pokemon lay sprawled across the ground. "Officer Jenny. You may want to come look at this…," A male officer called over Jenny. Jenny walked over to see two bodies, both human, laying on the floor dead. "What could have done this?" Jenny asked. "Ghost," The old lady said eyeing the bodies as if it was an everyday thing. "It feeds off the vengeful spirit of those who visit the tower to take their life force, as well as the life force of their pokemon, and the ones their hatred is towards. She continued looking at the bodies. One drooled bubbling blood as his body seemed to be drained of fluid. His eyes oozed a foaming white pus that seemed to continuously run as his arms and hands twitched slightly. The other oozed black bubbling ooze from both eyes, ears and mouth and his entire body shook violently. "It's a selfish demon no one knows much about, but you know it has feed when it leaves its mark," She said pointing to a slightly glowing area next to the body oozing black slime. The area read:

_A seething hatred_

_That should have been swept under the rug_

_Because when one person is cursed_

_Two graves are dug…_


End file.
